saszombieassaultfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Skills/@comment-25781005-20160524140220/@comment-28204780-20160527144501
1. hiks 3100 was created for mostly bossing and small crowds. 2.you almost never 1 shot things unless maxcored 3. criit chance can go higher than 50% or 1 out of 2 shots 4. hiks is more '''expencive rocket launcher to use . as you have claimed earlier you have a fast reload time so smaller clip but better crowd control rocket lanchers exist like the Jagdfaust or the Luftplatzen or the Feldhaubitz or even the HVM MPG, heck even a Lone Star would take out more than 10 enemys at once and efectivly be both cheaper, lighter, and make it '''much easier '''to achive killing spree 5. If you Know how to use adrenine correctly then It would be much easier to get killing spree. It is a run and gun before other players catch up skill and is better than deadly force. This is because at max there is only an efective 14 second cooldown. After being forced to grind pods for eternity because noobs are scared to do any other map in the first stage alone 95% of times I get 95% of the kills or more this is only by getting the temp boost from adren. As a concquince Ks is actavated before some other players even move. There is times where adren is not required and should be saved for a later time. As such it should be timed and noted were adren is needed and suprizingly if tmed proprly can help have 2 points in ks have an 35% uptime. Futermore your "squad mates" would not get a chance to kill If you got there first and have more than 50% more damage than them. 6. as for the math crit shot gives a +201% damage increce 16% of the time. 201 / 16 = 32.16 vs deadly forc at 25% 32.16>25% and theres more deadly force stacks before all others and crit shot stacks multiplicitily at the end. for example lets say you have a thosand damage gun with mastries providng an extra 10% damage. with deadly force 1000 damage gun + 250 form deadly force + 100 from mastires (not 125) + 675 from HDA = 2025 with crit shot (1000 gun damage + 100 from mastries+ 550 from HDA )*1.3216 = 2180.64 '''CRIT SHOT > DEADLY FORCE so you say you dont have other red rocket launchers ? Why do you use DoT based weapons On bosses? In that case only two buffs can incresce total DoT damage: Adren and HTL. But furthermore non dot weapons reliant weapons (50% or more DoT based) are much more efective with bossing and damage buffs as you are probaly using a WP or Stripper. Those affrmented weapons are inefective agianst high level bosses. I have tried both the stripper and flamethorwer in and agianst many nightmerish sav dev solos have found that non DoT weapons are much more efective when using HDA Ammo. If you Need a good bossing weapon Then use the Hornet or Mixmaster or Supermarine, They all out peform strippers and flamethroghers. thats not my HIKS 3100..... heres the full image I know How good a fully auged hiks 3100 is because I have One.